0219
by ViScarlett
Summary: Ini adalah hari sebelum aku benar-benar tak bisa menggenggam tanganmu lagi. VMin! Friendship, bahasa kasar, ada juga yang tidak baku. FF Debut!


**02.19**

 **BTS Vmin Fanfiction**

 **By ViScarlett**

.

.

.

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan gontai dibawah keremangan lampu jalan malam ini. Ia mampu merasakan betapa lelah tubuhnya di setiap langkahnya. Benar-benar hari buruk yang bukan hal asing dalam kehidupannya. Terlambat bangun, mengejar bus, ulangan fisika mendadak,kerja part time yang tak nyaman karena atasan marah-marah seperti perempuan PMS, ditambah ia dikeroyok musuh-musuh Taehyung yang dari luar sekolah.

Taehyung. Ya, siapa yang tak mengenal Kim Taehyung? Seorang pemuda berwajah sempurna tetapi memiliki jauh lebih banyak masalah daripada Jimin. Dan sayangnya, Kim Taehyung adalah sahabat sehidup semati seorang Park Jimin.

Tungkai kakinya terus melangkah. Seolah melawan arus angin malam yang dinginnya tidak bisa dibilang bersahabat. Berulang kali jemari Jimin berusaha merapatkan mantel tuanya. Selalu berakhir dengan meringis karena ngilu yang dirasa akibat memar habis pertarungan dengan berandal sekolah sebelah. Tak hanya jari sebenarnya. Seluruh tubuhnya mungkin sudah keunguan saat ini.

Tapi toh, ia juga tak peduli. Bukan rasa yang baru untuk tubuhnya ketika berusaha menjaga nama baik sahabatnya itu. Ini memang resikonya. Bahkan dulu Jimin pernah hampir meremukan tubuhnya ketika mendengar nama Taehyung di sebut sebagai laki-laki penikmat pelacur di klub-klub malam. Ia hanya melawan ' _haters_ ' yang tidak sebanding dengan kemampuannya, ya, anak karate bersabuk hitam.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika sudah berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu kayu gelap yang hampir setiap saat dapat ia lihat, mungkin lama kelamaan ia dapat menghapal setiap kotoran yang menempel disitu.

Manik kecoklatannya menatap kenop pintu itu. Ia sungguh sangat malas untuk mencengkram sesuatu,karena demi apapun memegang handphone saja tangannya nyeri nya setengah mampus.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sedang baik. Kenop itu bergerak kebawah diiringi suara kunci yang diputar. Pintu itu mulai membuat celah, menampakan wajah sahabatnya.

"Sudah kukatakan, lebih baik kau duplikat saja kunci rumahku daripada setiap saat aku harus membukakan pintu untukmu"

Dan hanya bisa Jimin jawab dengan cengiran.

.

.

[ **02.19** ]

.

.

"Astaga,Jim. Ada apa dengan wajah mu?" tanya Taehyung panik setelah mengamati wajah Jimin yang seenak jidat langsung menerobos pintu rumahnya. Ada darah diujung bibirnya, tulang pipinya lebam, dan sisi alis kanannya sobek. Yang ditanya hanya langsung menidurkan diri diranjang empuk milik Taehyung. Merasakan kenikmatan atas kenyamanan kasur sahabatnya ini.

"Jawab aku,Jim! Siapa yang membuat wajah buruk rupamu tambah jelek begini?" Tanya Taehyung sembari duduk disamping tubuh berbaring Jimin yang sedikit terlonjak karena tersedak perkataan Taehyung.

"Kau ini berniat peduli atau mau memukul mentalku hingga lebam juga, hah? Kau ini sahabat macam apa sih? " marah Jimin dengan menendang pantat Taehyung hingga ia terjatuh dari ranjangnya yang cukup tinggi. Taehyung mengaduh, Jimin tertawa puas.

"Rasain tuh" ucap Jimin

"Bangsat kau, Jim" umpat Taehyung seraya kembali ke posisi semula. Jimin hanya tertawa untuk menanggapi

"Tapi Jim," Kalimat Taehyung dijeda, Jimin menghentikan tawanya. "Pasti gara-gara geng sekolah sebelah itu ya? " Tanya Taehyung tanpa menatap Jimin. Sang lawan bicara terdiam. Menatap langit sesaat. Menimbang tanggapan apa yang harus ia berikan pada pertanyaan tepat sasaran Taehyung.

Jimin bangun dari tidurannya lalu menatap Taehyung dengan mata melengkungnya. "Ngomong apasih kau,alien?" Jimin mengusak surai kecoklatan milik Taehyung. Dan sang pemilik rambut hanya bisa palm face. Membuang nafas dalam. Tahu benar jika Jimin tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi yang penting ia tahu siapa yang menyebabkan sahabatnya babak belur begini.

.

.

[ **02.19** ]

.

.

"Tae, ada apasih kau memanggilku kerumahmu malam-malam begini? Aku benar-benar lelah akibat kerja part time ku. Jangan bilang kau lupa." Kesal Jimin setelah menunggu Taehyung yang malah asik melamun. Taehyung tersentak

"Ha? Oh, ayo kita belajar fisika! Aku tahu ulangan mendadakmu tadi pagi dapat 40 kan? Hahahaha, Jimin yang notabenya anak pintar tapi dengan materi semudah itu saja K.O." Kata Taehyung kurang ajar.

"Aku tahu kalau fisika mu tadi dapat 80,Tuan Taehyung. Tak usah pamer deh, aku rindu kasurku" ucap Jimin sambil meletakkan tasnya si atas karpet Taehyung lalu membuatnya sebagai bantal.

"Tidak Jim, astaga. Ayo belajar bersama!" rengek Taehyung yang mulai melihat Jimin menutup mata.

"Aku tahu maksud mulia mu Kim Taehyung",Ujar Jimin sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari tas-bantal sementaranya. "Pecitraan untuk pendekatan dengan pemuda gigi kelinci itu kan? siapa namanya? Oh! Jeon Jungkook kan? Hahahaha" Lanjut Jimin diakhiri dengan tawa menggelegar. "Arra, arra. Ayo belajar!"

Dan Taehyungpun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sahabatnya mulai mengeluarkan buku dari tas nya.

"Tapi Tae" Panggil Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Hm?*

"Mana coklatku?" Tanya Jimin dengan sok imut.

Dan Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah ketika coklat hasil tabungannya selama satu bulan penuh rayap begitu saja dari kulkasnya dan berpindah ketangan Jimin.

.

.

[ **02.19** ]

.

.

3/5 materi telah mereka pelajari bersama malam ini. Dengan Jimin yang sambil menjejalkan potong demi potong coklat kedalam mulut mungilnya. Tak jarang pula ia mengganggu Taehyung yang sedang fokus dengan rumus didepannya dengan menendangi kaki kurusnya, membuat Taehyung sebal dan berakhir dengan pertarungan tidak penting berjudul mari-tendang-dia. Berujung dengan kelelahan lalu kembali fokus pada materi-materi penuh rumus tersebut.

Kini mata Jimin mulai sakit ketika ia tetap berusaha membaca tulisan cakar ayam milik Taehyung. Ia memutuskan menutup buku catatan milik sahabatnya itu lalu melihat ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung tertidur. Dengan posisi seperti bayi dalam kandungan. Poni rambutnya terangkat keatas, menampakkan dahi mulus lebarnya. Matanya yang terpejam tetap menimbulkan kesan indah dan tegas dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Bibirnya sedikit maju, membuat mata Jimin yang tadi tinggal 5 watt menjadi cukup segar kembali hanya dengan pemandangan langka dan imut ini.

Jimin mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping dengan sebelah tangan menumpu kepala. Mata sipitnya kembali menelusuri setiap lekuk yang terdapat pada wajah sempurna sahabatnya. Cukup lama hingga ada rasa sesak di dadanya. Namun kembali tertawa kecil ketika melihat bibirnya yang manyun itu.

Jemari Jimin mencubit hidung bangir Taehyung. Dan sahabatnya itu tidak terganggu sedikitpun. Jimin kembali melancarkan aksi. Menarik-narik pipi Taehyung yang kini cukup tembam dengan gemas hingga sang empunya mengerang karna merasa terusik.

"Hentikan... "Ucap Taehyung dengan suara berat dan seraknya, efek setengah sadar. Lalu mencoba menyamankan posisi dengan semakin melesak kebantalnya. Sungguh, Jimin rasanya ingin memfoto Taehyung saat ini, tapi niatnya lenyap setelah mengingat bahwa batre handphone nya lowbatt.

"Sial, kau benar-benar lucu, Tae" Ucap Jimin lalu memeluk tubuh Taehyung. Ia kembali mengerang tapi tak bergerak.

"Lepaskan aku, babi homo" Ledek Taehyung setengah menginggau. Jimin tertawa lagi, sejenak merasa nyeri akibat lebam di tulang pipinya. Manik Jimin kembali mengamati Taehyung yang berusaha untuk tidur kembali, lalu jemarinya menyisiri rambut kecoklatan Taehyung ke belakang. Memutuskan untuk mengecup lembut dahi Taehyung. Tapi dengan cepat ia menarik wajahnya, memilih kembali menatap wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Hei biggy, naiklah keranjangmu dan bergumullah dibawah selimutmu" Ucap Jimin sambil mengelus pelipis Taehyung. "Aku takut kau sakit"Nada Jimin terdengar khawatir.

"Sok perhatian kau, _dwaejji_ *" Jawab Taehyung masih tak bergeming.

"Brengsek"

Jiminpun menarik pundak Taehyung, agar manusia alien itu terduduk dari tidurnya dan bersusah payah mengangkatnya agar seluruh tubuh Taehyung dapat berada diatas ranjangnya. Berhasil, dan tenaga Jimin banyak terkuras untuk itu. Hei dude, walaupun Jimin lebih berotot daripada Taehyung, tetap saja berat alien itu membengkak diperutnya. Jimin memilih untuk menyelimuti tubuh Taehyung daripada terus menggerutu lalu berkacak pinggang. Menatap Taehyung yang benar-benar tertidur. Jimin tersenyum

"Tidur yang nyenyak, biggy" ucap Jimin menepuk-nepuk pantat Taehyung, mengusak rambutnya, dan mencium bibirnya ringan sebelum membereskan semua benda yang mereka pakai hingga rapi seperti semula. Jimin menghela nafas berat, lalu tersenyum ke arah Taehyung,

"Selamat tinggal"

Kaki nya melangkah keluar. Mematikan lampu, dan membiarkan hiasan bentuk bintang bulan itu bercahaya di langit-langit kamarnya. By the way, itu Jimin yang memasang. Dengan alasan supaya kalau terbangun tengah malam tidak hanya mendapati kegelapan, tapi juga cahaya-cahaya ornamen itu, katanya sih biar lebih _aesthetic_.

Jimin tersenyum tipis sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu kamar Taehyung. Menyandarkan dahinya sebentar pada pintu itu sambil memantapkan diri untuk benar-benar pergi. Jemari nya memegang kenop pintu utama rumah Taehyung. Meremasnya erat, hingga nyerinya itu benar-benar terasa. Seolah memati rasakan tangan Jimin.

Dengan amat sangat perlahan, Jimin menutup pintu itu. Kembali mengeratkan mantelnya dan mulai melangkah pergi di malam pertengahan musim gugur ini. Angin malam yang menyapa wajahnya entah mengapa mampu membuat Jimin merasakan setiap luka lagi. Tak hanya secara fisik, tapi juga mentalnya.

Ia hanya terus teringat pada sirat mata Taehyung ketika membukakan pintu untuknya tadi. Ada yang salah dengan Taehyung. Sahabatnya itu gelisah dan ketakutan. Jimin tak ingin menunjuk, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia juga bisa memikir apa yang dapat membuat sorot mata Taehyung hingga seperti itu. Ada satu, tapi bukan satu-satunya.

Ayahnya.

.

.

[ **02.19** ]

.

.

' _Jika boleh, aku akan menahanmu disini untuk menemani malamku, dan tidur bersamaku. Menatap ribuan kemilau bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa. Tapi aku takut, aku tak bisa melindungimu dari dunia disaat kita terlelap, dan melihatmu terluka ditangannya'_

.

.

 **END/TBC**?

.

.

Hai semuanya!~

Salam kenal, saya akun lama yang baru jadi author sekarang kalian boleh panggil saya Vi. Tanpa embel-embel apapun! Cukup Vi! Okay?

Berhubung ini ff debut saya, saya meminta komentar apapun untuk cerita ini!

Agar Kedepannya dapat membuat cerita yang lebih baik lagi dan dapat menghibur kalian semua!

Sekian dari saya, Terimakasih! ~~~(･з･)

Special thanks too kak **December D** ()


End file.
